Promises
by jychan
Summary: Ryuu promised Alisa to go to the restaurant with her, but suddenly as she left, he remembered that he promised Finn as well that they would go somewhere. What about Alisa? Who would he go with? RyuuXAlisa RyuuXFinn


jychan: just some alisaXryuu fluff though... Somehow, FinnXRyuu

**Promises**

* * *

"Neh, Ryuu-kun." called a girl

"Ah... Alisa-chan. Why is it?" asked a greenette who was watering some plants,

"There's this restaurant I went to. And, anou, would you mind if we go there together?" asked Alisa who was blushing in different shades of red,

"Eh? Anou, no problem. That is. But then if it's animals..." replied Ryuu as he smiled at her,

"Ah. Arigato. Anou, don't worry it's a herbivore type of restaurant so we won't be eating animals at all." she replied as she sweatdropped,

"Oh. Thanks for considering though." said Ryuu as he scratched his head,

"Anou, (blushes) n-n-no problem at all!!!" she said as she smiled,

"So tomorrow Saturday then?" asked Ryuu and she nodded,

"Well then, mata ashita." and she mmediately said, "Sumimasen" and went straight outside the greenhouse, but as she went out, she met Finn,

"Ah. Finn-san."

"Alisa-san."

"Anou, sumimasen," said Alisa as she went out of her way, after all, she was not in the mood to argue with her 'rival' with Ryuu. As long as she gets to spend time with Ryuu on a weekend she's more than fine.

* * *

"Neh, Ryuu. Remember your promise for tomorrow. OK? You promised we'll eat together tomorrow." said Finn as she sat on the couch,

"Eh? Really?" said Ryuu as he thought, _'Shoot. What about Alisa-chan,'_

"So, where will we see each other?" asked Ryuu as he looked at Finn, who helped him,

"At the park around 11am." said Finn who grinned at the latter,

"Sou ka. Well then, tomorrow it is." said Ryuu who was sweatdropping, _'Alisa-chan...'_

_

* * *

_

"Waa. I'm so happy!" said Alisa as she walked outside her room,

"Oh? You're happy that I'll be with Ryuu tomorrow?" asked Finn, who was snickering,

"EH? Pardon? I am the one who will be WITH Ryuu tomorrow." said Alisa,

"Eh? Really? 'Cause tomorrow we're going to meet at the park around 11 am." said Finn, who left her at the corridors,

_'No way. Why Ryuu..."_

_

* * *

_

THE NEXT DAY...

_'I better confirm what Finn said yesterday.'_

And she went down the car and hid somewhere near the park,

"RYUU!" said Finn as she glomped on the said person,

"Ah, Finn. Anou." said Ryuu who was sweatdropping on her action,

"R-Ryuu. I thought..." said Alisa, who appeared at them,

"EH? Alisa-chan. Anou, I'm with Finn..."

"But YOU SAID SO!!! YOU SHOULD'VE NOT PROMISED ME AT ALL!!!" said Alisa as she ran away while Finn was snickering silently as Ryuu was just speechless and so,

"Anou, ALISA-CHAN!" called Ryuu who called Alisa from afar,

"Ryuu, come on now," said Finn who smiled at Ryuu who was hesitating,

* * *

"But then Ryuu, you promised me..." said Alisa in between cries as she laid down on her bed,

"Alisa-sama,"

"Suki-san." recognized Alisa who looked at the person,

"Anou, Tsuji-bochamma has been calling here in our residence. What should I tell him?" asked the old butcher,

"Tell him I'm not here." said Alisa, who looked away

"Hai ojyou-sama,"

* * *

"Ah hai. Wakarimashita. Ja." said Ryuu as he put down his cellphone while lowering his head to the ground,

"Ryuu, I'm really enjoying it here in this circus!" said Finn, who was eating cotton candy,

"Ryuu?" she called as she looked at him

"Ah hai, Me too." he replied as he forced a smile,

"Ryuu. If you're not enjoying at all. Just tell me. We can always go home. Go find Alisa. After all, you're not enjoying with me at all. Do you?" asked Finn who's bangs covered her eyes,

"Finn..."

"GO now! GO! Look for Alisa. After all you're not happy here. Your bestfriend won't like that now, would she?" she said,

"Finn..."

"GO!" and Ryuu left Finn who was stopping her tears to fall down from her eyes,

* * *

The door opened to Alisa's bedroom,

"Suki-san. Didn't I say to just leave me alone and just tell him that I'm not home." said Alisa who was crying on her bed,

"Him, who?" asked someone,

She turned and saw a certain greenette,

"Why are you here?" asked Alisa,

"I was worried of you," said Ryuu who went near her,

"What about Finn? I thought you were going together?" asked Alisa who was wiping her tears,

"She told me that if I wasn't happy when she and I were together, I should look for you than worry over you while we were at the circus." said Ryuu, who sat down on her bed,

"You were worried of me?" asked Alisa, who looked at him,

"Hai. I was worried of you." said Ryuu who was smiling and stroked her bangs,

"But why?" asked Alisa,

"Because I simply care for you." said Ryuu who was blushing, in which, Alisa blushed at the same time,

"Now, come on. I thought we were going to a restaurant. Honestly, I'm hungry." said Ryuu, who held her hand,

"Hai. Me too. Come on." said Alisa who smiled at him as she stood up, while he supported her. They smiled at each other and left the room.

* * *

jychan: KYAAAA!!! How was that!!! KYAAAA!!!! AlisaXRyuu forever!!!! They suit each other my gosh. I'm kinda similar with Alisa my gluttony... hahahaha... that's why...


End file.
